The Poseidon
by dobe-uchiha-teme
Summary: Itachi and the rest of the department were on their new year's vacation on a cruise, The Poseidon, where Naruto and Sasuke had to share a room. Sasuke had a really bad feeling about the trip, but they brushed it off as his ridiculous phobia due to an accident in his childhood. However when things really went wrong, the group had no choice but to find a way out of their watery tomb.


**Title:** The Poseidon

**Pairing:** Narusasu

**Rating:** M (for heavy swearing and _maybe_ lemon…*winks*)

**Summary:** Naruto, Itachi and the rest of the department were on their new year's vacation on the cruise, The Poseidon. Sasuke had a really bad feeling, but they brushed it off as his ridiculous phobia due to an accident in his childhood. However when things really went wrong, the group had no choice but to find a way out of their watery tomb.

**Chapter 1**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was a peaceful day at Konoha Corporation…until noisy cheers could be heard from the advertising department.

"Finally! We get to go on a cruise for free!" Kiba exclaimed in utter joy, hands flailing in the air as he spun around the room.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea. A chance for a well-deserved break. And we can spend the first few days of the new year together." The others nodded in agreement. "I shall report it to the boss." said their manager, Uchiha Itachi, while leaving, not forgetting to sneak his younger brother a smirk.

Despite the good news, Uchiha Sasuke was sulking in the corner of the meeting room. _A cruise? With no land in sight? NO FUCKING WAY!_

As much sacred Uchiha blood as he had, he was too embarrassed to admit to the rest that he was afraid of the waters.

Despite so, Sasuke's shocked expression was caught by his perceptive friend Neji. As though hearing his complaints, the Hyuuga said softly, "It's going to be fine Uchiha."

Sasuke took all his effort not to glare at him, despite knowing his childhood friend only meant well. He dragged Neji to the corridor and exclaimed, "But it's a ship Neji! A fucking _ship_ in the middle of the fucking _ocean_! What if it sinks? I can't swim damn it!"

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them.

"It won't sink, scaredy cat! It's the sturdiest ship built since the titanic." Uzumaki Naruto chirped as he walked past the pair. "Who knew _you_ were such a coward."

"Take that back Uzumaki!" Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt.

"Uchiha is a scaredy cat~" The boisterous blond stuck his tongue out. He was about to dodge a fist coming towards him when Neji pulled Sasuke away and stepped in between.

"Stop it Sasuke. Just ignore him."

Sasuke huffed and calmed himself down, barking a retort, "Just for your information, if the titanic was that sturdy in the first place it wouldn't have sank." Rolling his eyes, he walked towards his office. "Usuratonkachi."

"I HEARD THAT YOU BASTARD!"

Neji tugged Naruto's sleeve before he could chase after the stubborn Uchiha. "Naruto, don't you have that report to do?"

"Huh? What report?"

Neji shook his head in dismay. "The one on the Pocari Sweat drink?"

"Oh yeah, crap! Sakura's going to kill me! Neji you must help me!"

"Just get going now before she hunts you down."

"Right. Seeya later!"

Neji looked at the two retreating figures before heaving a heavy sigh.

"Lovebirds quarrelling again?" Shikamaru asked, cigarette in his hand.

"Yeah. They are so in denial. They can't stop acting like five year olds. We should really lock them up together one day."

"Well, I guess the trip is well timed then." Shikamaru smirked before letting Neji in on the secret plan.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Sasuke is afraid of swimming? Who would've known!" Sakura placed her petit, well manicured hand on her chest in shock. "No wonder he looked unhappy when they announced the trip."

The group was at the ferry terminal awaiting their boarding time. Small luggages in hand for the three-day trip, they wore casual clothes and cheerful grins on their faces.

Until they saw in the distance the Uchiha brothers parking their red Porsche in the parking deck on the ship, followed by Itachi dragging a very unwilling Sasuke towards them.

Neji continued, "Yeah, well that's what Itachi said. Plus the prank we're gonna play on him...he's going to be really unhappy."

"Shh, not so loud! Don't want them to hear it! Just stick to the plan!" Kiba hushed them quickly, dog-like senses alerting him of someone's arrival.

"What plan?" Naruto jumped out of nowhere, sporting a bright visor and an orange Hawaiian shirt. Even his tiny luggage was a bright blinding orange.

"O-Oh nothing Naruto! We're just talking about Uchihas being late." Sakura waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh yeah, how's that bastard doing with his ocean-phobia? What a pussy." Naruto laughed as the group took a worried (now all-knowing) glance at Sasuke.

"Sorry we're late, but I have had a difficult time dragging this little kid out of bed." Itachi smirked. "Seriously Sasuke, grow up. It's just a cruise."

"Shut up brother." The younger of the two cursed Itachi silently.

"Oh my god is that our ship? It's HUGE!" Naruto lowered his shades and stared in awe.

The ship was a tall cruise liner with several levels. The sturdy metal walls were painted matt white, with "The Poseidon" written in glittering dark blue italics over the side. Blue eyes the colour of the shimmering ocean flickered with excitement.

And well, Sasuke felt like vomitting.

"Since everyone is here lets go. We can distribute the tickets and sleeping arrangements on the deck." said Itachi.

Nodding in agreement, the group filed their way excitedly toward the entrance of the humongous ship. Only one member remained rooted to the ground.

Since weeks ago Sasuke couldn't stop the ominous feeling looming over him. He knew it was partly because of his fear of large expanse of water where his feet could not touch the bottom, but he also knew, deep down, it was more than that.

Something was wrong, but he couldn't quite place his finger to it.

"Come on Sasuke. Don't wanna miss the ship." Shikamaru prodded him in the back as they caught up with the rest.

Sasuke clenched his fist to stop his shaking. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. Yet all that went through his mind was a danger alert.

_I have a really bad feeling about this._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Hi, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's going to be just a short chaptered story. I can't say I'll be updating it very often…I hope I even finish this story at all (I had abandoned fics before sorry about that). **

**Well it's the first time I'm writing a drama-ish fic. If you do like it, leave a review! Even if you don't...leave one anyway so I know where I can improve. **

**Have a great day!**


End file.
